Never Gets Old
by Sands Buisle
Summary: "This" She thought to herself, "Never gets old." Kurama muses on how the world had changed in the past few centuries, and how watching a human's life pass from infancy to death never gets old. Little more than a passing thought I felt like sharing.


" _This"_ She thought to herself, _"Never gets old."_

'It' being the drama that is the life of a teenager. Sure, childhood was fun and amusing, and adulthood made for some good laughs, but the hormonal teenage stage was her favourite. It was the time of change, of freedom, and when the mind was addled by hormones, romance was awkward and it was all new and exciting. When their body is constantly changing and doing new, strange and freaky things. Of course, that tends to be a short laugh at their panic, and the panic of the adult given the task of explaining, but the changes to socialising and the drama between individuals was the best.

Of course, a good TV show or books skips the boring, monotonous parts and goes straight to the good bits, but she had to suffer through those too. Why did her host have to spend so much time getting dressed? Oh right, because she was hoping to impress a particular _boy_.

Human society changes so much. There was a period when it was expected of the girls to chase the boys, then a period where both were expected to be active, and now it was back to the archaic 'girls bat their eyelashes and look pretty and wait for the guy to make the first move'. She much preferred the time when it was transitioning from this state to the equal stage- she may have been a he at the time, but the awkwardness of his host trying to decide whether or not it would be appropriate to 'go for it' was hilarious. Humans are so strange…

Yes, Kyubi no Kurama has long since come to that conclusion and accepted it. Humans liked everything having genders ("I can't call you an 'it'! It's rude!") and their amusing, ever changing courtship. Sometimes, Kurama missed the glory days of the shinobi, when Naruto first befriended him and the shinobi were more than ancient relics, more a religion than an army. Travel by sea was still too dangerous to make liberal use of, and the desert to the east remains impassable to all but a few. Fewer and fewer shinobi are trained by the generation, and the quality seems in constant decline. _"You never imagined your dreams of peace would lead to this, did you, Naruto? You gave no thought to the fate of the role of Shinobi in a world without war. And you lived just long enough to see this outcome was inevitable. The slow decline of a once proud and noble profession…"_

Kurama's host- a pretty fifteen-year old girl called Uchiha Rin, the daughter of his previous host's niece- had left her home and was walking to school (school! School at _fifteen_!) with her friend -Nakamura Sakura, granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage. Kurama couldn't help but reminisce of the time shortly after the Alliance was formed, where shinobi were constantly reassigned from one village to another, and the Council of Five Shadows was composed of actual shinobi, rather than old politicians who couldn't even tell you what chakra is ("Some sort of spiritual energy, isn't it? Your willpower or something."). She had brought it up to the Council of Ten Tails many times, but they were powerless. They themselves were no more than an old ritual people dared not stop. They held a yearly festival were the current Jinchuriki would wear some costume vaguely resembling their Biju and appear briefly on stage in whatever village they were currently at. Families were still picked to pay tribute to the Council of Ten Tails; sacrificing a new-born to become the host (Kurama hated how they still used the term 'sacrifice'-Being a Jinchuriki had been an honour for centuries!).

They arrived at the school, and Rin was greeted by her crush- a handsome young Hyuuga named Shiro- and gave a flustered hello. The boy was as clueless to Rin's affections as Naruto had been to Hinata's all those years ago (Kurama had noticed, and he hadn't even been paying attention most of the time!).

Yes, watching a human child grow up never got old.


End file.
